The overall goal of the Biostatistics, Analytic Support and Epidemiology (BASE) Unit of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center is to provide a high-quality central resource that will meet the demonstrated, current and future biostatistical needs of Cancer Center members in basic, population-based, and clinical research. These types of research include cancer etiology, cancer prevention and control, cancer therapeutics, epidemiology and quality of life. This Shared Resource was reorganized during the summer of 2001 to ensure that the personnel include faculty-level members that have acknowledged expertise in cancer control, clinical trials, tissue array analyses, microarray gene expression analyses, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics, and imaging of tumors, as well as in general biostatistical methodology. In addition, the staff members generally have significant experience and training in biomedical science to assist in the analysis and interpretation of the Cancer Center investigators' data. To summarize, the BASE Unit provides broad and in-depth services and collaboration to diverse groups of Cancer Center members through the following areas of biostatistical support: * Biostatistical aspects of study design; * Biostatistical monitoring of ongoing studies to ensure interpretability of results; * Biostatistical support for interim and end of study data analyses; * Biostatistical assistance in manuscript preparation; * Collaboration on data management for animal, clinical, genetic cancer, control and prevention studies. The Base Unit will satisfy these goals during the next CCSG funding cycle in an enhanced way, through the recruitments to the BASE Unit that occurred during the summer of 2001.